Salt crystals deposited on the heat transfer surfaces of water heaters and steam generators have long presented a major problem. Such deposits not only impair the transfer of heat to the water, but in those designs wherein the water passes through heat transfer tubes or passageways, the salt deposits restrict the flow of water through the unit. The problem is particularly acute in small steam generators and in small hot water heaters as used, for example, in home type coffee makers and the like.